teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Bryant (Okami22)
" My father is a cliche narcisstic man....I in the other hand are a kind, arrogant jerk, seen any similiarities " -Corey during his speech. 'Corey Bryant '''is the son of Maya Bryant and Dennis Fuller, Corey was born and raised in Oakland, Californa. Corey is a Mexican/American young man, and distantly japanese, which he receives from his father; Dennis Fuller. Corey is a rare boy, who is drawn to the Hale House. Dennis is also related to Rafael Mccall; Scott's father, making Corey; Scott's cousin. Corey is now a student/athlete at Beacon Hills High School. Corey also is the Captain of the lacrosse team and captain of the swim team. Biography Early Life Corey Bryant, born to Maya Bryant and Dennis Fuller, Corey never met his father and it made him the lonely jock he is today but his mother was always important to him and convinced him to forget about it. Corey began to hallucinate seeing a pack of wolves constantly chasing him throughout his child hood home and was sent to therapy for 6 months, Corey hid the fact well that he still saw them and even saw an actual one in his room at age 6. Corey unknowingly brought out some of his abilities, sensed a werewolf out at 12:00. Corey nearly transformed one night, but a weird call kept him in his humane state. Teenager Years Corey lived in Oakland, Californa years later, he was targeted by other families, his mother told him his father was the leader of the Yakuza family. His mom than moved him to Bakersfield. He became popular on his first day, starring on the lacrosse team, and very intelligent. Corey was outstanding and earned praise from many, although he was humble about most of these things. His mother was hardly home and he got phone calls, from rivals of his dad's criminal activities threatening his family with death. New Life Corey moves to Beacon Hills, and joins the lacrosse team, not much more can be said Appearance Corey is described as being absolutely handsome, he is sixteen, so pretty young and takes a lot from his father, His brown hair and his chiseled feautures more of his mom. He is tall which he receives from his father, and slim like his mother. He has tan skin, which he inherits from his mother, a mix of his mexican heritage. His eyes are slightly almond shaped, a detail from his japanese heritage which is considerably distant. His eyes are a light brown. Corey is a pretty-neat dresser and could be seen wearing, things such as , true religion and polo, stefani gwen and Gucci. Personality Much like his father, Corey is arrogant, narcissistic and very independent. He is the big man on campus at Beacon Hills High, and has a competitive, selfish and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show implies that he wants to make others proud of him and this desire to always be the best appears to stem from his insecurity about his missing father and the fact that he does not know his father at all, leading him to be unable to see his friends father as his true father. Despite his abrasive character, he is shown to care for his friends and dislikes hurting them. It turns out he is genuine friends with everybody and he actually cares more for Briar-Rose Aisling than he lets on, though he'd never admit it. Abilities ''Corey is probably one of the rarest characters, A reincarnated version of the First Ever Kanima: Original Kanima Gallery 1000px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_16_Illuminated_Demon.jpg|Corey vs Sheriff Mina Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Behind_the_Scenes_3(b)_First_Trailer_Mask.png|Corey on a full moon Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Behind_the_Scenes_3(b)_second_Trailer_flippy_ninjas.png|Corey vs Another Pack uyytyutyujjm.jpeg|Full Body xyakuza-boss-pic.png.pagespeed.ic.7rAnlN6Ua0.jpg|(Not Corey) A picture of what he looks like as a Nogitsune kljljb jkmyiuho.jpeg ,hkjhjksds.jpeg sfdsdfa.jpeg|After killing a cop Category:Okami22